The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most
by RebeccaK6504
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a struggling Juilliard student, determined to make it as a dancer in New York. What happens when she meet Rachel Berry, a popular NYADA student with a big voice and dreams of making it to Broadway? Faberry. Klaine. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a usual winter night in New York City, a slight chill in the air that would always nip your skin given the chance. Crowds of people were filling the streets while they each went to their own destinations. Quinn Fabray seemed to be going in the opposite direction from everyone; she walked casually across a busy road as the traffic momentarily stopped. She was oblivious to the world around her, with her classic white earphones she was completely entranced by the music she was listening to. Running slightly, she made her way down to a subway station; it was practically empty apart from one or two late night workers trying to make their way home. Somehow she almost felt at home in places like these, they might have been dirty and at times even a little scary but Quinn was used to it by now. Used to travelling around a lot, getting around places and seeing everything that she could.

Before Quinn knew it, she was almost back at her apartment block. Walking down the road, she pulled her coat closer around her body, a cold chill running down her spine.

Finally she was back at her building, opening the old door and making her way in. Of course, the elevator was still broken, not that it had ever been working in the first place. It had been like that ever since she had moved in two years ago. Quinn took the stairs as per usual, annoyed at herself for deciding to move into an apartment on the 4th floor. It wasn't that she was unhealthy or anything, actually she was pretty fit compared to a lot of people. Funnily enough, she thought this practically every time she walked up the stairs though she still had to drag herself up the generic grey concrete steps.

She stopped for a second to admire the graffiti spray painted on the wall since it was obviously so well thought out and heartfelt. _Not_. She didn't actually mind it that much, if they were expressing themselves in a way that didn't include stealing this or breaking into places then Quinn thought that was fine, great actually. If people cared that much then they would do something about it themselves rather than just sit and complain about it.

After much walking and much thinking about stuff, Quinn finally got back to her own apartment. She rummaged about in her bag in an attempt to find her keys beneath all of the pointless junk that she always carried around. As Quinn found them she quickly shoved them into the lock, only to find that the door was already open as she turned the key. For once, she was actually kind of glad that she would have company tonight, she didn't want to be alone after what had happened earlier.

Quinn opened the door quickly and walked in. She threw her bag to the side of the coat rack, just in its normal place, and took off her jacket and converse. Letting out a soft sigh, Quinn walked further into the apartment.

"Anybody home?"

She walked up to the door of the closest bedroom before knocking loudly, though, got no response. Quinn turned the door handle slowly and edged the door open.

"Hey, San. I thought you were supposed to be at...AH," Quinn looked inside as she spoke only to find her friend and one of her two roommates Santana making out with a guy. Well, maybe it was a little more than just making out. They both turned round to look at what the interruption and smirked when they saw Quinn's cheeks blush bright red. "Okay, awkward. I'm just gonna, erm, go..."

Quinn swiftly turned around, closing the door over before she left. She had to admit, she was seriously grossed out by what she had just seen.

Walking into the living room, Quinn tried as hard as possible to get that disgusting image out of her head. When she saw her other roommate sitting casually on his laptop on the couch listening to music. Now she was pissed.

"Really Sam!" Quinn got no reply from the blond and was slowly becoming more annoyed. She walked straight up to him, yanking the earphones from their place and crossed her arms. Giving him her infamous Quinn Fabray glare.

"What?!"

"Can you maybe answer me next time I come in, who knows what I might run into if I'm not warned."

"Sorry. By the way, I wouldn't go into Santana's room. I thought I heard her doing stuff with a guy in there. Hence the headphones." Sam replied calmly.

"You could have told me that a bit sooner" Quinn huffed before falling backwards onto the couch next to her. "Are you hungry"

"I could eat" Sam smiled slightly. "Kinda been working all day on a new piece of music"

Quinn grinned, she loved it when Sam came up with new music. Mainly because it was always something that she could dance to, preferably when he was playing piano next to her. That was one of the things that made him her best friend, even from a young age, they were made to be a team.

"You know where I am when you've finished" she smiled. "But first, I vote pizza"

"Chinese"

"Pizza"

"Chinese"

"Pizza. I grew up with an annoying older sister; I could do this all night."

Before Sam could come up with a reply, both friends noticed someone at the corner of their eyes. That someone in particular being Santana, Santana covering herself in a white sheet to be precise. Messy hair and all.

"Looks like somebody had a good time" Sam laughed, "Something happen with Brittney again San?"

"Oh, and by Puck" Quinn called, seeing the guy trying to get all of his clothes back on while rushing to get to the door. Puck gave them a quick nod and carried quickly on his way.

Santana groaned. "Whatever, I'm just going for a shower." The girl turned away from the pair and headed to the bathroom before shouting back, "I want pizza too Sam"

Quinn was lying on her stomach, scrolling through one of her playlists on her laptop. As usual she had her headphones on, listening intently.

In the confinements of her bedroom she felt like she could get completely entranced in the music, not having to worry about school or work or what trouble Santana was getting in. She definitely liked Coldplay right now but the songs Quinn listened to often reflected her mood perfectly. Whether it was between Coldplay, Radiohead, Panic! At The Disco or the post breakup mood band she was listening to right now: Mayday Parade.

Breaking up with Finn a few hours ago was the best and yet the worst decision she had ever made for herself. Finn was good for her, Finn was a good guy and thoughtful and kind when he needed to be but he could go from that to selfish and ignorant in less than a second. Maybe it was for the best though, maybe this was time for Quinn to have a new start for herself.

She wasn't going to be a soppy crying mess after this breakup. There was no reason to be, it wasn't as if she was happy about the situation with Finn but he wasn't worth her tears and he never would be.

She needed to find herself, figure out how she was going to spend the rest of her life. Yeah she was only 20 years old but what Quinn needed for herself was to get her life back on track.

Maybe this was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'M BACK"

Quinn jumped when she heard the call from Sam, she had managed to fall asleep listening to music. Soon the smell of pizza reached her and she licked her lips, not realising how hungry she really was. Rolling lazily off of the bed, Quinn rubbed her eyes as she walked out of the door and into where Santana was now sitting, freshly out of the shower.

"Mmm, smells good. You better have not gotten pineapple on it Sam!" Quinn shouted to the kitchen.

"What if I did?"

"I'd beat you to a pulp because I'm starving and having pineapple on a pizza is both disgusting and weird"

"It's delicious but I didn't so don't worry" Sam said while walking back into the room, the pizza box and three bottles of beer held in his hands. Laying the box on the table, he hesitated before he gave Quinn a bottle. "Wait, Fabray, aren't you underage?" he smiled.

"Shut up Evans" she grabbed the beer from his hands. Sam sat down opposite the girls and the three of them dug in.

They talked and laughed with each other, having a good time while they finally reached the end of their pizza. Until finally, it had to happen soon anyway, Santana finally hit a nerve, asking the question that was on all of their minds.

"So Fabray, what's the deal between you and Finn?" she asked, trying not to look her friend in the eyes, "He texted me earlier asking what your problem was?"

Quinn cleared her throat, trying to buy herself time to think of a suitable answer for Santana, "Finn is an ass, I just couldn't take him any more so I told him that I didn't want to be in a relationship with him. Simple as that. I don't know why he didn't just text me though."

"About time. I never really liked his attitude" Sam shook his head.

"You've never liked anybody I've dated, ever" Quinn laughed and the other two soon joined in but the moment died quickly.

"So why aren't you sitting in your bed eating a big tub of ice cream? You don't really seem that sad about the whole thing"

"Yeah, don't worry about that too much. I guess that might come at some point but right now I just, I just feel kind of...free"

The three sat in silence for a second. Thinking.

"So...I saw some snotty NYADA kids today. I really can't stand them sometimes" Santana said, breaking the silence.

"Eugh, don't get me started" Quinn groaned. "They walk around like they own the place, thinking that they're better than us"

"Damn the person that decided to make Juilliard and NYADA so close together" said Sam.

They really hated the kids from NYADA. They hated them because when ever they would meet somebody who went there, they always scoffed at the fact that Sam, Quinn and Santana went 'to a school like Juilliard'. It was because NYADA was a school specific for musical theatre, though it was like students from there lived their life like it was a constant show.

"How about we go out tonight? Get our minds off the pretentious NYADA kids and help you get over Finn" Santana grinned, turning to get Sam's approval before turning to Quinn who quickly shook her head.

"No thanks, I don't really feel like going out tonight. I have classes tomorrow and I don't really have the money and I..."

"Come on Quinn, you barely come go out anymore and it's not like we're going to a club, we'll just go out to a bar or something" Sam pleaded, "Please?"

"I hate you"

So there Quinn was, forced by her friends to out for drinks when she just didn't have the energy in her. Staring at herself in the mirror, she admired her dancers body. It was one thing that she'd always loved about herself. The rigorous training regimes and classes that she had been putting herself through during time at Juilliard certainly had an effect on her body but she wasn't really complaining.

Yes, she was only in her second year at the school and there was still two, long gruelling years ahead but she had worked so hard to be there right now and she wouldn't give it up for the world. This was all she had ever dreamed of, forever. With Sam wanting to get into the music course since he was a little kid and surprisingly, Santana had decided she wanted to do drama for the rest of her life. So there they were, three kids with big dreams that they were determined would come true when the time came.

Quinn carefully put her hair into a loose bun at the back of her head and secured her chain around her neck. She was ready to go, ready to go to a night out at a bar that she didn't want to go to and ready to let all of her stress wash away with every sip of beer she took.

She never knew who she would meet when she finally got there and what affect that person might have on the rest of her life.

**Thanks to you guys for reading the first chapters of this story if you did. I can promise you that a certain Rachel Berry will be making her appearance in the next chapter. Did anybody see what might happen in the future because of what Santana and Sam think of students from NYADA? Hope you guys review and if not then whatever, I'll keep writing. Oh by the way, this is the link for what Quinn's hair looks like in the loose bun **** . **


	3. Chapter 3

Running her index finger round the rim of her glass, Quinn sighed and gazed around the relatively crowded bar. Just as she had imagined, her friends were buried deep in it , oblivious to the fact that they had left her alone and she had been sitting like this for the last hour or so. This was probably the most drunk Quinn had ever seen them - except from in the confinements of their own apartment.

It was only supposed to be a few drinks, then a few beers had turned into a few tequila shots, and then a few more. Quinn had quickly turned from being the student out for a drink with her friends to a mildly-intoxicated chaperone to the can't-see-straight drunks. Glancing absentmindedly back down to the wooden bar top, the blonde wondered how many times she would have to smash her head against it before she pass out. Smirking bitterly at the thought, Quinn realised that even Sam, who was grinding against a slutty looking girl along to some unheard music, and Santana who was making out with her girlfriend Britney against an occupied pool table, much to the delight of some peverted older men, would notice if she were sprawled out half-dead on the cold floor.

"'Lemme guess. You had a bad day at the office and you're here to drown your sorrows," an unknown voice spoke confidently from behind Quinn.

Curiously she turned around to see what had pulled her out from her thoughts. What she didn't expect was to see was a bubbly brunette who might just have been one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen in her life.

_Keep it together Fabray._

"I um... I was ju... huh?" _Great, now she is looking at me funny, she must think I'm stupid or something._

Much to Quinn's surprise, the girl just laughed. "Icebreaker? Sorry, I don't think I've ever been much good at small talk. I'm Rachel."

"Quinn," She was finding it increasingly more difficult to consentrate, how could she with those big brown eyes staring back at her. "Uh. I mean my name is Quinn."

"Nice name," Rachel complimented. "You should definitely keep it."

"I intend to."

"Can I buy you a drink?" The brunette asked, biting her lower lip slightly.

"That's sweet but I'm not drinking," Quinn replied tapping her glass lightly, her gaze never away from the girl in front of her.

"That's kind of a relief, it looked liked an awfully big glass for vodka."

* * *

Quinn wasn't sure what was coming over her. After all, she was straight wasn't she? She had just broken up with her boyfriend for God's sake. She hadn't looked at a girl this way in her entire life. Rachel however, Rachel was different. Quinn felt a flutter in her stomach every time she looked at the brunette. Her big chocolate eyes, her full lips and perfect smile.

"So how did you end up sitting here all alone?"

Rachel's voice once again brought her out of her thoughts.

"My friends kind of just left me and got really, really drunk. Like, in need of a liver transplant drunk," Quinn pointed half heartedly over her right shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be able to find them. Just look for a few couples sucking each others faces."

"Hmm, same," Rachel said, glancing to where the blonde had pointed. "Except it was supposed to be a double date and my date didn't turn up. My friends bailed too."

"Some friends we have. That sucks. If it makes you feel any better, I just broke up with my boyfriend a few hours ago."

"Wow, I think you win," The brunette replied, feigning seriousness. "That just means I _have _to by you a drink now. What'll it be sweetheart?"

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "Sweetheart?"

"My date stood me up and I want to get really, really drunk because of it. Leave my nicknames out of it," she pouted.

"Okay Honey Boo Boo. You pick drinks and I'll pick a booth."

* * *

"Who's that girl that Quinnie is talking to San?" Britney asked between kisses. She flipped herself and her girlfriend so that now her back was pressed up against the hard wooden edge of the pool table.

"I don't know Brit but I'm sure that whoever it is will be in Fabray's pants by the end of the night," Santana smirked as she made her statement, glancing over to her friend and Rachel who were busy talking.

"I didn't think that Quinn liked sweet lady kisses," the naive blonde continued, her confusion over her girlfriend's words evident on her face.

"You never know Brit, anything could happen."

* * *

"Okay, if this isn't the best thing you have tasted in your entire life then I swear to God you can punch me square in the face," Rachel grinned as she handed her blonde companion over the cocktail glass that she had been holding in her hand.

"Y'know I usually don't drink a lot so I'm no-"

"Just drink it!"

"Fine, fine okay!" Quinn replied and brought the pale pink liquid to her lips, hesitating before anxiously taking a sip. She noticed how the brunette across from her seemed to be leaning in towards her, looking expectantly and waiting for a response.

"So..."

"Oh my God..."

"I know right," she smirked knowingly as Quinn took another large gulp. "So, I never got round to asking you earlier. What happen with your boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend now?"

Placing her drinkly gently onto the table in front of her, Quinn thought for a second. "I guess it just wasn't working. I mean, he was sweet and nice but he was kind of tempermental and arrogant."

"So you got the hell out there."

"So I got the hell out of there." the blonde nodded in confirmation. "Your turn. Who was your awesome date that was so awesome he bailed on you?"

"Geez, way to rub salt in the wound," Rachel joked. "His name is Brody, I knew him from school but he finished a few years back. He's super handsome but no brains."

"None?"

"Maybe on sports."

"Did you have a boyfriend before?" Quinn asked, taking another sip of her cocktail.

"My last relationship wasn't a guy. Her name was Grace, we went out for a year," Rachel replied casually. "Back on the market."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Well you, you um just don't...erm look like um-"

"Like I date girls?"

"Yeah," the blond replied sheepishly, lowering her gaze.

"It's okay, I get that a lot. I'm into boys and girls but the only real woman for me is Barbra." Rachel said seriously.

"Barbra?"

"Barbra Streisand," she answered, almost shocked that the girl in front of her wasn't familiar with her one true hero.

"Oh, yeah. I think I've heard of her."

"You _think _you've _heard _of her?"

* * *

Only the sharp clicks of Rachel's heels against the sidewalk could be heard in the near darkness. The streets were silent and empty, with the exception of the two young students walking along side each other.

"I enjoyed hanging out with you tonight," Rachel said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Me too. I mean, I enjoyed talking to you that is, not talking to myself because that would be weird I guess," Quinn babbled, the alcohol in her system making her head swim.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "I think you're drunk."

"I'm drunk?"

"We're drunk," the brunette giggled. "Very, very drunk."

"Thanks for walking me home tonight," Quinn continued sincerely, almost tripping over her own feet.

"My pleasure," Rachel grinned. "Wanna play a game?"

"Sure."

"Hmm, truth or dare?"

The blonde contemplated her answer before finally saying "Truth"

"What is your...favourite animal."

"That's not a very good question!" she laughed before continueing. "Hmm, maybe dogs...or bears, or sloths I like sloths. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"_Do ya like me?_" Quinn asked in a sing song voice.

"I like you a whole lot Miss Fabray. Now, truth or dare."

"Umm, dare!"

"Kiss me."

Quinn obliged.

**I love this story and it would mean a lot for your input and reviews but y'know...Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
